


Citrus

by Odd_ysseus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cheesy, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_ysseus/pseuds/Odd_ysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I saw a thing and the next thing I knew I was writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrus

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sat together in the Gryffindor common room.  They were working on their essays for Potions: or rather, Harry and Ron were working on their Potions essays while Hermione assisted them.  She was in the process of marking up Ron’s essay when there was a commotion by the common room entrance.

            “What are they up to now?” said Ron.

            Harry was wondering that as well.  George walked in, a carefree smile on his face but with a skip in his step, as if he was very excited about something.  Fred had a similar expression on his face, but was walking quite carefully because he had an armful of green spheres.

            “Are those _limes_?” said Hermione.

            At that moment Fred and George spotted and the smiles turned into grins.  George went to join a confused Lee Jordan while Fred continued towards them, adopting an innocent expression that only a fool would fall for.  The trio waited in anticipation of what the redhead could want.  Were the limes just some cleverly disguised product from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes?  Their curiosity and trepidation grew the closer Fred came to them.

            “Hey – damn it!” Fred’s greeting cut off as all of the limes spilled from his hand and onto the floor.  Fred began scrambling to pick them up.

            “Do you need some help, Fred?” asked Ron hesitantly.  He was afraid that this was a part of the prank.

            “Nah, don’t bother,” said Fred, beginning to gather up the limes.

            What followed was the more awkward few minutes of Harry’s life.  Fred repeatedly gathered up the limes but, just as he had finally gathered them, he would drop them again.  Ron and Hermione both repeatedly offered assistance but Fred turned them down each time.  George did not offer to help once, only watching the scene and repeatedly sniggering and glancing at Harry.  It was this alone that kept Harry from offering his own help right away, for clearly whatever scheme the twins had cooked up was aimed at him.  Usually, the twins refrained from pranking Harry personally, but he figured it had to happen sometime.  Deciding it was better to get it over with, Harry obliged.

            “Are you sure you don’t want any help, Fred?” Harry asked after the sixth time Fred dropped the pile of fruit.  Fred perked up immediately and Harry, groaning internally, awaited the punchline.

            “I’m glad you asked Harry,” said Fred with a grin, “you see, I actually got these for you?”

            “For me?” said Harry tonelessly.

            “Yes,” said Fred, “but you see, I’ve never been much good at pickup limes.”

            George broke down into hysterical, full-bodied laughter.  Harry stared at Fred, who looked undeservedly proud of himself.  He looked at Fred for a good twenty seconds, mouth hanging partially open, before managing to summon a word.

            “What?”


End file.
